A Conversation with the Universe
by DawiL
Summary: Though he‘s often misunderstood by most people, the young musician Miles feels accepted when he is with his wife and his son. But one day his whole world falls to pieces. So having been resurrected he has to discover that everything isn’t the way it seems


1_As usually, all characters in the story are fictitious ones. Any similarity to real persons is none of the author's intention and neither any statement nor any opinion in this story is meant to offend anyone by it..._

_I don't own the Crow , but the characters used in this story._

**A Conversation with the universe**

**  
**

**Chapter 1:**

**  
**Darkness.

Just darkness surrounding him when he awakes from the pain of his nightmares, the ones that have kept on bothering him for so long.

But now everything's different, as the ache has grown to unbearable pain- and there's no drug or medicine in this world, no matter how hard, that could take it away from him.  
The air he breathes in with a gasp smells musty and of Formaldehyde, reminding him of all the physicians he has been at and also of funerals, disgusting him.

When he tries to wipe over his eyelids after having slept for so long, his left hand touches velvet and wood surrounding him.

No doubt, he's in a coffin, which makes him suddenly suffer from claustrophobia, though something in his head tells him that that's not his biggest problem at the moment. His fists make the massive wood crash as if it was only paper.Though he's able to feel how sharp splinters carve into his skin , there is no real ache reaching his nerves.

But that's just like at the time when he was still alive; parallel scars on his arms show this clearly, although they're hidden by the sleeves of his jacket.Some silent signs of pain, similar to the scars of injections in his elbows and the invisible old ones on his mind.-The oldest ones since his childhood , the newest ones since a year ago...  
When he thinks of this date it's just disgust of himself, fear, pain...

..._"You're such a wretched freak that it makes me nearly be sorry for you." Brent's face seems to him like some mask of hatred. "But just nearly." _

_He aims the gun to his victim's head."For everyone this'll look as if you decided for shooting yourself," he explains in the voice of a teacher,"I can almost see the headlines in front of me, maybe on _'Vanity Fai_r' , or even on the _'Rolling Ston_e' : _'Depressed rockstar Miles Anderson committed suicide under the influence of drugs_'- wouldn't that be nice?"_

_He's nearly caught of his visions, but then he adds:"Don't worry about Angela- or about Kenny. Even though I guess he'll be sad when his Daddy's gone.But I promise you, I'll be there for him, not like you .."_

_"No..," Miles starts, but in this moment the bullet hit his skull._

_Burning ache._

_Then only the well-known darkness._..

...He screams, it's an animal scream, the scream of a dead man with all the pain rushing again through his veins while watching his own headstone.

_Miles Anderson.1976-20003.Despite his mistakes, unforgotten in the hearts of them who love him. _

At least not this hypocrisy about beloved husband, father, son...

His hand reaches trembling for the stone, but interrupted by some approaching voices and footsteps he quickly hides behind some headstone next to his.  
Meanwhile a black shadow has landed on the stone.

A crow.

"Fuck it! Not again those damn thugs." Two men, obviously working at the cemetery, stand in front of Miles' grave.

"That's the one of this strange crank, who has been in the news on TV last night, isn't it?"

"Yeah, kinda singer or thing like that." The other one nods nerved."Since they've buried this guy here, there's no day without crying teenagers hanging around, wearing T-shirts with his face on it..."  
"My niece Katie's got one, too. And after this bastard here decided to do the world a favor by blowing off his head, she wears this damn shirt the whole day," his colleague adds.  
"They're still kids, but however, that's too much.In fact pretty sick to try diggin' out a dead body- they don't know what they do. I'm scared when I see them, their faces painted white and their eyes, lips and clothes totally black.If they should be our future..then we can bury ourselves here now..."

The other one listens for a while, then he asks:"If we don't give a report about this, do you think they..?"  
"Never mind. What happens after the funeral is not our business anymore."

After their leaving, he goes back to his grave, noticing another voice, neither male nor female, calling him: "_Miles.."_

He turns around, searching, but the only thing he sees is the black crow sitting on his headstone.

As he approaches the animal stays, watching him with dark eyes full of knowledge.

"_Are you ready?"_ the obsidian bird asks.

"For what?" he answers, noticing that the black herald from hell is talking to him

"_Vengeance"_.

Only a word, but it lights a fire inside him, an invisible energy promising a cure and hurting him at the same time.He menages to nod, although he's suffering from a unbelievable pain tearing him to pieces.

"_It'll get worse," _the voice promises. "_But use your gift.."_  
Miles walks away, but then he stops waiting for the crow, that takes a seat on his shoulder.

He feels all eyes on him, though nobody seems to be really interested in him; at this time only twilight-characters, homeless and hopeless meet him.

Today he's one of them.  
Besides, through his whole life he had made the experience that people are good at ignoring things they don't want to see- now it's him, the young man in a filthy black suit with a crow sitting on his right shoulder.

**Chapter 2:**

At home.

He avoids touching the doorknobs for no getting any visions of the past, because he feels to weak for standing it.

But even if he's reeling like a drunk, in his mind he's as sober as never before in his life.It's the hellfire of hate that keeps him awake.  
Even if he tries to ignore the past, nearly everything in the house seem to whisper stories to him, things that have happened...

..."_I don't care what you're gonna say for calming me! It's just the same as ever! I can't live anymore like that!" Angela slams the door behind her, but Miles follows his wife ."If I'm not important to you, what about your parents or Kenny- _your son_?" She mentions that as if he was too stupid to get it. _

_"Can you imagine my situation- what should I say him in your opinion? Should I really tell a five-year-old boy that his father's on Heroin all the time?! Or should I tell him that your fuckin' concerts are to you more important than his birthday?!"_

_Miles touches her softly, noticing that she's crying.  
"I didn't want anything to become like this.."  
"Sure." She pushes his hand away. "That's all you have to say. But we can't go on this way.."  
"Please, can't you give me another chance? I'll try. I promise..."  
" You've had already so many chances...," she breaks out into tears, "That's the biggest problem for me. I still love you, even if you're such an egocentric bastard..but on the other hand I hate you. I just hate you for everything you did."..._

...She wasn't totally wrong with what she said. In the last time he had been a miserable husband and father, he had more and more become like his own always absent father, the man who had left him when Miles had been at the same age like Kenny today.  
But Miles doesn't know himself what had happened at this point of his life to change him this way, making him become an idol for teenagers, but unable to behave like a human being.

In interviews he had talked about problems, the old ones while growing up and the new ones today as an adult, he had written songs about that, but he hadn't even tried to solve them, believing that it always has to be like that.

"_I'm cursed to be a loser in a world where no one understands me. I'm a born outcast,_" one magazine had quoted him. Although he can't remember having ever said that, it sounds like a good description for him ...  
While wondering about this, he passes slowly the corridor, then he enters Angela's and his bedroom. Though he knows that it'll hurt he picks up an old photo in a frame ...

..._He awakes at night, but shuts his eyes again immediately for menaging to control the fast beat of his heart._

_While he's still trying to breathe slowly, Angela strokes his wet hair out of his face, whispering:"Again this nightmare..this one with all people laughing at you?"  
"No, it was something about crows, I'm sure .. I was one of them ..I saw everything , something about the future, I wanted to see, but I couldn't reach anything.."   
"Everything's alright now.It was just some dream," she calms him, giving him a hug; her skin seems to be so warm in contrary to his.  
"Promise me that you'll never leave me," he murmurs, his face at her shoulder.  
"I couldn't do that, even if I wanted to, 'cause we're one. I'm a part of you and you're a part of me. Siamese twins separated after their birth," her voice is a soft as a warm breeze, "You're me and I'm you." _

_When Miles kisses her, he gets the notion that she's right, because it seems to him as if he was looking into his own eyes.._.

...The picture falls off his hands and breaks on the floor. Pieces of sharp glass cover him and Angela, who holds Kenny in her arm.

A happy smiling couple, years ago.

Never again .

No matter how hard he would try , she would never smile again at him.  
He suddenly feels cold and dead inside, a ridiculous poor copy of a human - only a boring clown about which no one wants to laugh.Finally he realizes that he's nothing human anymore, but a creature resurrected for vengeance- but he doesn't know yet whether this is a gift or a curse.  
A clown...

Miles walks over to a dresser at the other side of the room, he takes a glance to the mirror, then he puts on some white make-up to make his face look more pale than it is at the moment and some black around his lips and eyes, a cross-shape as he used to do...

..._His hands are trembling so much that he can hardly hold the eyeliner. He doesn't need some white for his face; he just looks like a dead man ._

_"My shirt covers at least my arms," he thinks, but the fact that he's near going crazy is something he can't hide. He puts the make-up away and begins again to read the letter:_

_'...I've met someone else and I know about all those girls you...we can't go on like this.I've called my lawyer; maybe it's the best this way...you just have to sign those documents; by this you tell that you waive for the custody of our son. Therefor I waive for any of your property. _

_I don't want any of your damn money..' _

He acts on impulse and tears the documents to pieces.

"Kenny's my son, too. I don't want him to grow up like I had to ..," he screams.

But when he glances to the mirror ..at his point of view he just sees a detestable creature, no good father at all.

For this he hates himself so much, that he smashes the mirror with his fists for not seeing himself anymore.

His hands start to bleed, pieces of glass lie around everywhere, spilled with blood.  
In this moment Josh comes in.

"Miles?..we have to start in 10 minutes.."  
" I don't care. I give a damn about this fuckin' Reading-Festival..," he answers, staring at his bleeding hand.  
"Oh my God," Josh notices what Miles has done, "What the fuck ..?"  
"I can't live without her..," Miles sobs, burying his head in his hands, smearing blood all over his own face...

...The ache when remembering the worst day in his whole life burns like another bullet to his head.It makes him believe that his head might burst if he don't let his anger out.

Now the time has come to do for what he has been brought back, taking his revenge on the man he took to be his friend, but who destroyed his life by stealing his wife from him.

The bullet to his head by the same person wasn't the final reason for his death, at this time he was already a dead man walking among the living.

And almost nobody had noticed it .

Even today no one cares about him, just about the person they made him to be .

There's nobody who seems to be really sad of the fact that he's dead, for everyone it had been clear that it would go one like that.

"_He's sick and needs professional help - he's a bad influence on our children,'_" that's what scared parents kept on telling in TV-shows about him and his music, "_If he really does one day what he always mentions in his lyrics, how will our kids react when they get to know that this guy committed suicide_?"  
"_They'll do nothing. They'll cry for some days, our records will be sold better, maybe I get an extra page in the newspaper, but at least a year later no one will even know who I have been_ ," he remembered having told some journalist half and a year ago.

But now he feels ashamed, because he's exactly the opposite of the person he wanted to be, he has become something like a cartoon-character on T-shirts, a name that makes everything much popular, becoming finally a symbol.

Burning down all those damn fan-stuff ,posters and shirts, was what he had wished for all the time since the band had become famous.

How easy, only some stupid song, it took you about two hours to write it, every kid wants to hear it, sings along ...

And suddenly they tell that you're the only person who understands them, that they feel the same like you do though in fact they don't have a clue about your life and the person you are...

That you want to play your songs, write down your thoughts instead of being their personal hero..

That it makes you immediately get a headache when you see kids trying hard to look like you, wearing clothes like your, talking like you do..

Trying to be you...

His wife and his son had been the only ones being able to make him feel like a normal person.

He hadn't been sure if he would have been able to survive in this world out there without them..and now they were gone..  
_"Come on, it's time to leave here," _the crow advises him, "_You've better things to do than collecting old memories. They just make you more messed up than you already are_. _And I guess you'll need your power of concentration._"

**Chapter 3:**

"Yeah, ok. ..That's exactly what I meant ..He , wait a minute- it takes only 200 000 records sold for being invited in this fuckin' show? Are you nuts?!..We surely won't go there..," Brent is talking into a mobile while walking around in his apartment.

"No, that's my last word..I'm a busy man, too , and I have better thing to do than being in this Sesame-Street for adults...Whatever, I've got a date tonight and I'm already late..," he hangs up.  
"Don't you know that the radiation of those mobile-phones is bad for your health? It can cause cancer.." Brent is obviously scared when he suddenly hears this well-known voice behind him.  
"Miles?" he asks surprised, but when he turns around there's nobody.

"That would be too strange..I'm at least going crazy.."  
"Why don't you look at me when we talk? I'm right in front of you..".

As Brent turns in this direction, Miles punches him.

"Who the fuckin' hell are you?" Brent stumbles and falls to the floor.

Miles lifts his eyebrows ironically, pretending to be surprised:"You really don't recognize your best friend?"  
"No, that's impossible..," he stutters, "You're dead!"  
"Well, I guess you should know best about it - you're the one who killed me.."

Miles takes a seat beside him on the arm of a chair.

"Tell me, how does it feel like to be such a damn wanker? Did you enjoy killing me?"

Though Miles' voice stays constantly sounding friendly and harmless, Brent starts to panic:"What do you want ? ..I .."  
"Answers ," Miles gets closer to him, looking straight to his eyes. "Just some answers..."  
"O.k., I'll give you the answers you deserve to get-" He grabs a gun from the table behind him, pointing it at Miles. "I don't know, who you are an what you want, but.."  
"Not again this..That starts getting pretty boring.." He approaches again to him, but before he can reach him, he's hit by a bullet.

Miles trembles, lets himself fall down, and rolls his eyes.

"Oh my God, what have you done," he whispers, pressing his hand at one part of his chest, as if he was near dying, so that Brent, who is now totally messed up, dares to approach .

"I didn't want to do that, believe me, but you ...I..," he begins explaining in a nervous voice, but in the same moment Miles gets up the floor.  
"I wasn't talking about this stupid little wound...you've damaged my favorite shirt by that." He can't do anything else than laughing about the confusion in Brent's face. "Sorry that your plan doesn't work twice.."

He gets the gun out of his trembling hand holds it to his head.

"Can you now be so kind to answer my fuckin' question?!" he yells at Brent, whose pale face is still covered with blood running out of his nose. "So what's your excuse for destroying my whole life?"  
"That.. everything wasn't my own idea.."  
"Are you kidding? That's the worst excuse I could imagine..Why the hell should I believe you?"  
"Did I ever lie to you when I told you anything?" Brent answers in a scared whisper."I.. I'm sorry for what I did, really sorry , but ...it was for Angela..that was her idea.."  
"No, that's a lie!" Miles screams with a voice full of hatred and anger as he pushes Brent out of the window next to him.

But while he hears the crashing glass, the screams and finally the smashing body, he knows that the last thing Brent said was no lie

_"I love you," Brent tells Angela while trying to kiss her._

_Nevertheless she seems to be tired and sad, she pushes him away and yells at him to get his fingers off her. She even tries to slap him, but he holds her hand fast.  
"Hey, what's the matter with you, darling?" he asks in a gentle voice as he notices the tears shimmering in her eyes.  
"Nothing...it's just Miles," she tells him hesitating in her most tired voice.  
"Miles!- But I thought you were getting divorced, so why..?"  
"That's what _I _want..but this fuckin' moron was almost freakin' out when I told him..in some moments he tries everything to convince me, he swears that he loves me and he couldn't live without me...then in other moments he treatens me, he behaves in a way that really scares me..," she breaks out into tears. "My God, I haven't slept for nights. I'm just lying awake being scared that this worthless, careless egoist could take my child away from me ..or whatever. If this goes on, I'll go insane.." _

_Brent hugs her, then he wipes away a tear on her cheek:"Don't cry. I'll protect you, whatever it takes."  
"You're so nice to me, I don't deserve that." Angela looks at him with wide open, sad eyes._

_Then she takes a deep breath and says with a hateful voice, more to herself than to him:"I'd really enjoy if this bastard decided now lately for killing himself ..one day he'll do that in any case ...I can't remember why I loved him and even married him, though he's such a morbid lunatic." _

_Tears still run down her face and she's trembling of shivers, so that Brent almost thinks that his heart is torn to pieces by seeing her in such a mood.  
"I love you..I love you," he repeats several times, then he whispers, "I love you so much that I'd kill him for you if there's no other way."_

_Angela suddenly stops crying.  
"That would you really do-- for me?" as Brent nods, she kisses him_

_  
..._"No!" Miles yells, smashing everything he reaches. "No...that's not true.."

He finally sinks down the floor and buries his head under his arms.

But he isn't able to cry, even if he wants to, so he scratches his own face, however his wounds heal immediately.  
Now the only thing he wishes for is dying definitively, even though the fire inside him hasn't gone out yet.  
"_Get up, pal! There's still one thing you have to do ..,"_ the crow reminds him- his personal Nemesis.

Miles gazes up to the bird, his eyes are wide open of fear.

"No, no, no. I'm not going to do this! ..I can't .." But that's just what one part of him thinks; the other one is full of hatred and is longing for justice and rage.

It's this second part, the one leaded by primal instincts, fear and anger, which gets the upper hand over a crow.

**Chapter 4 :**

"Where the hell is this fool?" Angela murmurs to herself after having glanced to her watch, "He told me something about eleven o'clock..he's almost half an hour late.."

When she hears footsteps behind her, she continues :"Do you know how long I have been waiting for you- and it's fuckin' cold outside here...Brent?" Her voice becomes higher and weaker as she notices that it's someone else.  
"In a grave it's much colder," Miles answers. His face is similar to a mask without any feelings, but when Angela turns around, he hides in the twilight off the street-lights.  
"You almost made my heart stand still of fear! ..That's not funny..and I'm not at all in the mood for childish pranks after having had another big quarrel with my mother-in-law, because she blamed me just as ever to be a careless mother, who's drugging instead of having time for her child. Everything for the reason that I just asked her to look after Kenny for one evening...So I guess you can't get me freakin' out- I am already.." "Me too...no, wait, that would be an understatement. I'm really angry- and I have every reason for it." Miles leaves the shadows, so that Angela is able to see him clearly. "I gave you all my love and respect.. and you just made fun out of it.."  
"Oh my God..," Angela gasps, stumbling backwards. "But you're dead!"  
"That's true, honey." His face stays unmoved, though his eyes seem to glow of hatred. "And it's no joke at all." He grabs her arm holding her fast.  
"No ...you're dead!"  
"But I'm back."  
"What ..what do you want from me? "she asks him full of panic.  
"For what reason did I deserved to die ?"  
"Where from should I know that? I didn't kill you! You did that yourself!" She tries to avoid his eyes, but he pulls her cheek in his direction, so that she has to look at him.  
"Why can't you even look at me? Come on, look into my eyes and tell me again! ..I know you can't, 'cause it's a damn lie! First you cheated me with him and then you persuaded Brent to kill me!" .

He leaves her as he can't stand seeing her crying, though he's convinced that he just hates her.

Meanwhile she breaks out into hysterical laughter: " That's too ridiculous..me and him.. Ok, ok, I confess that I fucked him..but he was so naive and stupid to believe that I loved him. I only had to play the scared little girl, crying some tears and he would have done everything for me.I never loved him.You must be totally nuts to believe that.."  
Miles stares at her. "You mean..?"  
"Exact. I just used him." She shrugs. "I persuaded your best friend to kill you- you acted like such an asshole that even your friend agreed to killing you. No one was still able to stand you behavior anymore."

As Miles says nothing, she adds:"I guess you should at least be grateful that I helped you to get a member of this fuckin' club- Jim Morrison, Elvis, Sid Vicious, Kurt Cobain..and now also Miles Anderson.This has always been the only thing you wished to be, you didn't even think a minute about Kenny or me.."  
"Come on, that's not true at all..Soon after I started being successful, you were the one showing me clearly that you wished me to hell for that.I spent every free minute with Kenny and you, but you acted always cool and unfriendly, whatever I did. I knew about the guys you cheated me with, but I didn't say a word for not losing you forever.-And for our son, to give him the chance to grow up like a normal child with a mother and a father..but you didn't give a damn.."

While Miles holds her face in his hands, his vision flashing from his mind to hers, he feels tears running down his face**...  
**  
_Their wedding._

_Miles still can't believe that this girl he loves so much is now his wife."Till death do us part..," he whispers and kisses her.._

_Angela holds their son in her arms, a new born baby. Her eyes are full of love for her child._

_"Our baby," she whispers to Miles, who isn't able to say anything for a long time, because to him it seems so unbelievable that he's now a father._

_"May I also hold him for a few minutes?" he asks Angela in a shy voice.  
He looks at Kenny, his child, whose eyes are still blue like with all babies- later they'll become gray like his; he's amazed by the notion that this little baby is so innocent, yet without any knowledge about the world_. _On the one hand he wants to protect his child from any danger, but on the other hand he's afraid that he could hurt it in any way. _

_"Hi ," he whispers to Kenny, who watches him with great eyes; Miles is totally caught. _

_"I still can't believe that we're parents now," Miles whispers for not frightening the baby.  
"Me too. Our baby ..it's so perfect." Angela strokes carefully over her child's few hair..._

_...Angela and Kenny are waiting for Miles when he and the other members of the band arrive at the airport.  
When he sees them, Miles walks directly over to them, not caring about any of the journalists shouting questions at him._

_"I missed you two so much." He hugs is wife and his son..._

_..."If you leave me I'm going to die.Without you life's worthless to me," Miles thinks, watching the sharp razor-blade he's holding in his left hand._

_But as he feels the cold steel at his wrists, pictures of his son reach his mind and remember him how it's like to grow up without a father, though his own isn't dead._

_But for him it had always been as if he was.  
Miles takes the blade away from his wrist, instead he cuts his right arm- again and again._

_He finally stops it when his hand trembles so much that he drops the blade. Then he realizes what he has done, but that doesn't do anything to him and so he decides for phoning Angela._

_"Why can't you love me anymore? What has changed?, he asks her.  
"Miles ...," he hears her voice, unsure how to explain.  
"Please..I promise I'll do everything you want, but tell me you still love me..Without you I can't continue living," his voice breaks in despair.  
"Miles, please calm down. Please don't make it worse than it's already," she's obviously tired.  
"It can't get worse..Even if you won't get it, I still love you.I love you ..I," but Angela simply hangs up._

_"Without you I'm nothing but a scared child," he cries while continuing with cutting his other arm..._

_..."_I can't do anything else than trying to explain why I'm lost without you.You're everything in my life- you and our child.  
Guess I made a lot of mistakes, so that I can only hope for the grace of an angel to absolve me from my sins- even if that may not be possible anymore.

Without you I'm nothing , I just feel like a torn picture of myself, so that this made me finally come to the conclusion that I can't continue this way as if nothing had happened.

It 's time to let the final curtain fall down .

In my opinion it's better to decide for a final ending instead of living a life as a shadow, who's already dead inside.

Please don't get mad, maybe one day you'll understand that I did this of love. I love you, even if you won't accept it. Please take care of Kenny and tell him that I love him and that he shouldn't cry.  
In everlasting love, Miles_."He's finished the letter and takes the gun from he table in front of him. It's so heavy and he's still unsure what to do._

_But in this moment Brent comes in and grabs the weapon out of Miles' hand, but he doesn't want to protect him from himself, though it might seem as if._

_Then he points the weapon at Miles' head_

Suddenly the visions stop and Miles leaves Angela as an unbelievable ache runs through his body- just like his nerves being all burned at the same time.

Angela trembles, she's crying.  
"See, I never lied to you," Miles manages to say.  
"I..," Angela's voice isn't more than a whisper, "I'm the one to pray for absolution"  
"Maybe you'll find it one day..take care of our son, please try.."

But when she looks up, he's gone.

"Sorry," she says, though she knows that absolution, salvation and forgiving are only words.

**Chapter 5:**

She doesn't turn on the light inside the house- for some things darkness can be a cure, though nothing in this world will ever be able to take her guilt away from her.

As she passes by the bathroom, she turns back and walks in, where she starts throwing away all sorts of downer or anodyne she can find- everything she might take instead of drugs to alley her pain and to make her numb.

She watches the water running out of the tap, washing away all the pill, this picture calms her a bit.But when she looks up and sees her face in the mirror, she can't do anything else than avoid it, because she's so ashamed of herself.

"_Take care of our son,_" she hears Miles's words again in her head.  
"I promise," she says before entering her child's room.

Kenny's still awake, even if it's late.  
"Shouldn't you be asleep at this time?" she asks him, but her voice sounds soft, even if that wasn't her intention.  
"Sorry, Mom, I know..But I couldn't sleep," Kenny gives in, but his excuse is not very convincing. In this moment Angela notices that he looks so much like Miles and it makes her suddenly cry.

"Mommy..," Kenny hugs her with his small arms.  
"Don't worry, everything's alright with me," she tells him, even if tears still run down her face.   
"Please don't cry. ..You needn't cry for Dad..because then he'd be sad if he looks down from heaven," he says in a shy voice, "I mean..it's like that, isn't it?"  
"Yes," his mother answers and hugs him.

**Chapter 6:**

Miles passes the rows of headstones at the cemetery until he finally reaches his own damaged grave. There he takes a seat on the cold earth as he feels so weak and tired.

He points the gun he has taken from Brent's apartment at his head .The cold metal however giving him security .

"This time it's definitively an ending," he murmurs while pulling the trigger.

The sound of the bullet smashing his head is almost like some music to him, the song he had always sung inside his head. When he reenters the healing darkness it feels almost like coming home.

The crow watches his dead body for some time, shaking it's head sadly.

But after having croaked a last goodbye the bird spreads his wings and rises into the air, reaching for its next destination.

_**-the end-**_


End file.
